marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Ymir
Two different interpretations of Ymir have appeared in video games set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe: |-|Thor: God of Thunder= Ymir 'was the oldest and most powerful of the Frost Giants. Biography An Alliance forms an alliance with Ymir]] In a scheme to make himself seem a more fitting heir than his adoptive brother Thor, Loki traveled to Niflheim and proposed an alliance with Ymir. Hoping to recover the Casket of Ancient Winters which Odin had taken from the Frost Giants many centuries ago, Ymir agreed to help Loki defeat Asgard.[[:File:Thor God of Thunder Prologue Trailer|''Thor: God of Thunder Prologue Trailer]]'' Invasion of Asgard On Ymir's orders, the Frost Giants invaded Asgard, freezing Heimdall upon arrival. Thor led the Einherjar in the defence of the city and they were able to crush the invasion, but his friend Sif was fatally stabbed by one of the Jotuns. The enraged Thor desired vengeance for the death of his friend and strike back against the Jotuns. Despite Odin's warning that there were things on Niflheim that should not be disturbed, Thor traveled to Heimdall's Observatory, where Heimdall allowed Thor to pass, for he too sought justice for the Jotun attack. Using the power of Mjølnir, Thor activated the Bifrost Bridge and transported himself to Niflheim.Thor: God of Thunder Battle with Thor ]] Once Thor reached Niflheim, Loki urged him to defeat the Jotun warriors to draw Ymir into the open. Thor fought his way through the Frost Giants and called to Ymir to show himself. Ymir projected himself through the ice and mockingly challenged the Asgardian prince to find him. Thor eventually reached Ymir's citadel, but found his path blocked by a storm that he could not control. Loki alerted him that Ymir was using a Storm Spire to summon the storm. Thor destroyed the spire, extinguishing the storm and allowing him to enter the citadel. Once inside the citadel, Thor declared that he would inflict justice upon Ymir and avenge Sif. Ymir warned the Odinson that he would meet his doom there. Thor smashed his way through Ymir's subordinates and the citadel's natural defenses, and the other Frost Giants backed away as their leader emerged to fight the intruder himself. Ymir engaged in an intense battle with Thor, who called down lightning from the heavens and caused Ymir to fall through the floor of the citadel. As Ymir plummeted to the bottom, Thor flew down after him and shattered him with Mjølnir once he reached the bottom. ]] Loki informed Thor that Ymir could not be defeated as long as he had ice with which to regenerate himself. He showed Thor to the Cave of Ages and told him that it contained a weapon so powerful that it could melt all of Niflheim. Ymir returned and warned Thor not to open the cave or all of the Nine Realms would suffer for it. Not believing him, Thor went to open it anyway. Ymir attacked Thor, vowing not to let him bring the Apocalypse. Thor opened the cave and unleashed Mangog, and the power the beast unleashed melted Ymir. Powers and Abilities *'''Ice Manipulation: Like all Frost Giants, Ymir had great power over ice. He could use if to regenerate himself when injured, and on Niflheim he had an endless supply of it, making it virtually impossible to defeat him there. He was also able to embed himself into the ice, giving him the ability to see all that took place on Niflheim and communicate with others without leaving his citadel. *'Weather Manipulation:' Through use of a Storm Spire, Ymir was able to summon storms that even Thor could not control. *'Flight' Relationships Allies *Frost Giants - Subordinates *Loki Enemies *Thor *Mangog Gallery 4104563-walkthrough 005d.jpg 4dc1bbedd3fda.jpg 4dc1bb9de4df5.jpg 4d9f71ddaf0d4.jpg Ymir-TGT.jpg Ymir DS icon.png |-|Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game= Ymir 'was the oldest and most powerful of the Frost Giants. Biography The powerful Uru weapon the Bloodaxe was stolen by the Dark Elves during an attack on Nidavellir. It was taken to Jotunheim, where Heimdall sent Thor and Sif to recover it. The two Asgardians discovered the Dark Elves using the Bloodaxe as part of a ritual. Ymir was guarding it and wanted retribution for the Frost Giants that the Asgardians had killed, despite Thor's insistence that the Dark Elves were the ones at fault. They defeated him and went back to Asgard with the weapon in tow. Sif and Heimdall both mocked Thor for the fear he showed when Ymir emerged from the wastes.Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game'' Powers and Abilities *'''Strength: Ymir's massive size allowed him great strength, with which he could crush his enemies beneath his fists. *'Freezing Breath:' Ymir's breath was so cold that it froze anything it touched on impact. Relationships Allies *Frost Giants - Subordinates Enemies *Asgardians **Thor **Sif Gallery Ymir.png Ymir icon.png Behind the Scenes *Ymir is based on the from Norse mythology. References External Links * * Category:Video Games Characters Category:Frost Giants Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Villains